Oga's Birthday Harem!
by ifanimegoeslikethis
Summary: Oga's birthday on August 31! Really excited about it, I decided to make a story out of it! xD! What will happen in his birthday, what is Hilda's gift? Aoi's? Well read to see! Read and review! Happy birthday Oga Tatsumi! From my heart with love! I wish to be your wife! xD
1. Chapter 1

Two chapter story for Oga's birthday! hope you guys like it!

**disclaimer: i dont own beelzebub!**

* * *

**The Lost Present**

"Good morning, everyone!" Oga greeted everyone in their house. He was in cloud nine that day. It was like he ate some kind of poison. Everyone was suspicious.

"Misaki, did that sewer-rat ate something? I haven't finished making my improved croquettes," Hilda asked, and she showed Misaki her deadly looking croquettes, with black aura emitting from it. Misaki looked at it with disgust.

"Ahmmm… yeah you're right," Misaki answered forcefully.

"Dah?" the little baby even wondered.

Oga wandered around, everyone was wondering what had happened to him, being that hyper early in the morning.

"Eh?"

"Tatsumi, have you eaten something weird?" his mother asked him.

"OH NO! THIS IS BAD! Our Tatsumi is having a nervous breakdown! He never greeted us like this before!" his father cried like a bitch.

"Oi sewer-rat, what the hell is wrong with you?" Hilda barged in.

"Eh? Oi? No one remembers?" Oga started to panic. No one really remember? For real?

"Remember what?" Misaki started to get pissed.

"What day is today, dammit!" Oga matched his sister's attitude.

"The 31st of August, what about that?"

"AH! Forget it!" and he turned his back and returned to his room. He slumped in his bed and then he dialed Furuichi's number.

* * *

"Dammit! How the hell did they forgot! This is the only day that I receive money, gifts and the likes! Ah! It pisses me off! The hell!" Oga damned, cursed and whined to his heart's content.

"Well it happens sometimes…" Furuichi tried to calm Oga down, who is about to punch anything around him. "But here, see? I didn't forget! Here's a gift for you," and he raised a yellow box tied with a red ribbon.

"Oh! Furuichi thank you!" Oga sparkled in happiness.

"So what is it?" Oga hurriedly ripped the cover.

"Dah?"

"Oh! Dragon Quest 6! Latest version! I could never have been this happy! You're always a friend of mine!" Oga thanked him like a child in a 'cat' face. He was really happy about it.

"Huh! Are you happy now?" Furuichi smirked and sparkled.

"Yes!" he retorted like a gullible child. "So, you want to try it now?!"

"Bring it on!" and the two played to their heart's content.

* * *

"Today is… Oga's birthday?" Hilda repeated, as if she doesn't believed Misaki's words.

"Yeah… but we're pretending we didn't know, just to surprise him for the party," Misaki explained as she covers her present for her brother.

"Huh… even a stupid guy like him celebrates birthday," she said in a straight face.

"Ahahaha… well yeah… it was a long time ago since he celebrated his birthday with a party, that's why we are preparing one for him."

"Hmmm… I guess I'll help a little…"

"Really Hilda- chan? Thanks a lot! But, I need your help in something else," Misaki smiled gently. Hilda wondered.

Oga and Furuichi was done playing it. Oga was so bored after playing it he decided to go somewhere else.

"Furuichi, let's go somewhere else," Oga invited.

"Huh? Are you okay with it?"

"With what?"

"About not informing your family that it's your birthday," Furuichi reminded him.

"If I'm that important to them, they'll remember it…" Oga went downstairs, Furuichi followed. Oga didn't even paid attention to what's his family is doing and just walked away.

* * *

"A visitor?" Aoi asked her grandfather.

"Yeah…" Ittousai replied.

"Okay," Aoi stood up and walked to the living room. When she reached it, she stood still.

"I never thought that you're my visitor… Hilda- san," Aoi approached her.

"Looks like you doesn't wanted to see me," Hilda said in an icy tone.

"No! It's not like that!"

"Okay, I just wanted to say something from Oga's sister," she began.

"Misaki- san?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

Hilda smirked. "Today is Oga's birthday," she continued. Aoi was shocked.

"Eh?! O-o-o-oga's birthday!" she was all red. "I didn't know! Gift! I need a gift! I need to buy a gift!" and she moved frantically.

"Why do you need a gift?" Hilda asked Aoi, who is thinking on what gift should she give Oga.

"Eh? Of course, it's his birthday after all," she explained.

"So? Is greeting him not enough?"

"Well you see, it's his important day today, it matches a special gift, to show your sincerity or rather to show how much you care for him," she barely explained.

"I don't get it…"

"Um, it's like you're putting effort for him and in return he will appreciate it and he will know that he is important to you… kinda like that."

Hilda was amazed by her explanation. It's true, Tatsumi was important to her, and she wanted to show it. Ever since he saved her, she wanted to do a proper thank you, and since it was suppressed, it grew into a different feeling. She closed her eyes and smiled.

'Look at me, my sincerity and life was supposed to be for my Master alone, but why am I thinking so much about him?'

Aoi saw her smiling, and wondered.

"I get it now… so what kind of gift should I give him?" she made up her mind to buy something for Oga.

"Well, maybe you should base it on his favorites, like his favorite color, favorite book or something personalized."

"I get it now… now then, I think it's time to leave, please invite everyone, I'm going to search for my gift," she told Aoi, and then she went off.

* * *

As Hilda walked, she keeps on thinking on what kind of gift will she give Oga. She was thinking deeply she didn't noticed she was about to bumped on someone.

Thud.

"Oops, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Oh, it's Oga's wife."

"Kanzaki and Himekawa."

"Yo, what brought you here?" Kanzaki asked the blond girl.

"Well I'm searching for a gift," she replied.

"For what?" Himekawa wondered.

"It's Oga's birthday, I'm giving him a birthday present. Could you help me? I have no idea what should I give him," she asked for their help, even though it's not her nature to seek for other's help.

"Oga's birthday! That bastard! He didn't invite his upperclassmen!" Kanzaki protested.

"Well, I'm inviting you two…"

"Really wifey?!"

"Yes, but help me with my gift," she dealt with the two idiots.

"Sure. Just think what would really make him think that you're really sincere in giving that gift," Kanzaki suggested.

"That's the same as Kunieda," Hilda complained.

"How about giving him something he never had before?" Himekawa suggested.

"That made sense, but like what?" Hilda was confused.

"Like money…" Himekawa smirked.

"It's up to you now, wifey, you should know, you're his wife. Now we're going to buy him something too," Kanzaki and Himekawa left. They just left Hilda's question unanswered.

* * *

"Damn it, this is the worst birthday ever," Oga complained as he walked home.

"Well not really. I still remembered," Furuichi tried to confront him. Oga didn't say a word. He just walked all the way home. After some time, he finally reached his home. He entered the door and then he removed his slippers. He went to open the door of the living room. Surprised seized him.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Confetti are popping everywhere, and falling gracefully to the floor. He saw a giant paper taped onto the wall bordered with colorful paper flowers, written in it was a big 'Happy Birthday, Tatsumi!' Balloons are floating, brushing the ceiling. Colorful ribbons are hanging in the ceiling, like waves of the sea. Laid in the dining table was his favorite foods, croquettes and the likes. A cake with 16 candles shone in his eyes. He was still standing, frozen.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone greeted him one more time, and confetti are popping again.

"Come on, Aoi nee-san, give it to him," Nene egged on Aoi. She was pushing Aoi towards Oga.

"W-w-w-wait! Nene!" but it was too late, she was now standing in front of the guy of her interest. He was staring at her. Aoi blushed.

"I-i-it's not that special, but I hope you like it," and she handed Oga a blue box with a blue ribbon. Oga was surprised.

"Oh! A gift! Thank you, Kunieda!" again, Oga was like a little kid.

"Dah! Aidabuh!" Baby Beel tapped Oga one after another.

"Eh? You want me to open it?"

"Dah!" and the green haired baby sparkled in happiness.

"Okay!" and he ripped the covering of the box. He removed the lid of the box and he saw a new pair of sneakers.

"No way! That's the rumored limited edition Ahodesu sneakers! Why do Oga need to have one!" Furuichi cried like a bitch.

"How was it?" Aoi checked him out.

"Super cool!" he answered like a kid. It was like his birthday made him immature.

"Oga, here," Himekawa handed him a piece of paper.

"What is it?" he accepted it and turned it on the other side. "Oh! A check! Money!" he jumped around the living room.

"It was the check from the San Marx, Kugayama apologized for shooting it, she replaced it," he explained.

"That was my two million yen!" Furuichi yelled.

They continued giving Oga their gifts when he noticed something.

"Is it me, or Hilda isn't here?" everyone wandered around. Now that he mentioned it, he was right.

* * *

"Is Oga-chi's house this way?" Yuka questioned herself. "Or here?...Oh crap! I'm lost!" she complained. As she walked randomly, she saw Hilda.

"Oh! Hil-hil! Thank goodness!"

"Yuka?"

* * *

"Eh? You're searching for your gift?"

"Yeah… I don't know where to—"

"I got it! Let's ask for nee-san's help!" and she immediately dialed Aoi's number.

Ring, ring, ring!

"Hello?"

"Aoi nee-san, Oga's wifey has a problem!"

"Hilda-san? Is Hilda-san with you?"

"Yeah, I'm with her, she's searching for her birthday gift, looks like it's missing," Yuka explained.

"What? Where are you now?"

"Ishiyama Park, please hold a moment, Hil-hil, what color is your gift?"

"Um… what—"

"White box Aoi nee-san!"

"Understood," and they all went to Ishiyama Park.

Everyone started to search for the lost present. In the trash can, in the bushes, under the benches, in the fountain, where Shiroyama drowned in searching. Kanzaki climbed on the tree, while Himekawa searched under the tree. As Kanzaki steeped on the tree branch, it broke and he fell onto Himekawa.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two screamed together.

"You find it?" Aoi asked the Red Tails.

"Nowhere to be found."

"Say Hilda-san, what kind— she's not here," Aoi noticed.

* * *

Hilda left them searching for nothing, for the truth is, she didn't managed to buy Oga a present. She was in the secret place Oga had showed her, she realized that Oga was serious when he took her in that place. She doesn't want to face him because she has nothing to give him in his special day, to show how important that idiot was to her. She was staring blankly at the pond when an idea had struck her.

"As I thought, you're here," a voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Hilda turned around, and she saw Oga, standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing really," she said in a 'you don't care' tone.

"Come on. Spit it out," Oga insisted.

Hilda didn't say a word. She just looked at Oga. He wondered.

"I'm sorry I don't have to give you."

"Huh? Is that your problem?"

She nodded. Oga broke into laughter.

"Why are you laughing, you damn fool?!" she was pissed.

"Nothing, it's just weird."

"Why?"

"You don't have to give me something, just be on my party and I'm all fine. Being with you here is a gift already, actually. I'm not that choosy when it comes to gifts," he smirked.

"I got it," Hilda stood up, she faced Oga and spoke. "Happy birthday, Tatsumi," she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. Oga's eyes widened in disbelief that Hilda would kissed him. Hilda let go, then she smiled. Oga was still staring at her, dumbfounded.

"Are you okay?" Hilda asked.

Oga came back to his senses. "Huh? ah yeah!"

"Huh… are you really that surprised?" Hilda insulted him. Oga blushed a little.

"Of course not! I've been kissing you every night while you're sleeping!" he defended.

"What?!" Hilda was shocked and she kicked Oga one after another. Oga landed onto his knees. He chuckled. He looked at Hilda, a look that could melt her away.

"Just kidding, it was a first," he smirked.

"Idiot! Don't go playing with my feelings like that, I'll kill you!" she turned her back and started walking away. She smiled.

"Wait up!" Oga stood up and chase after her. Hilda turned around, and she was surprised when Oga pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and she responded, deepening the kiss. She put her arms around him while Oga managed to put her hair down, as well he did managed to lay her down. As for Beelze, he was left sitting on the big cherry tree, his eyes are closed. The two continued kissing each other passionately under the orange- blue night sky, sparkling with shiny stars. The wind is blowing gently, cherry blossoms dancing through the cadence.

"This is the happiest birthday ever…" he murmured between kisses.

* * *

**chapter 1 done! the next one is on friday, for sure! on his birthday!**

**well, when i'm making it,**

**i can;t help but fall i love with it!xD**

**hope you guys like it!**

**next chapter: Oga's harem Night!**

**see you next chapter!**


	2. Oga's Harem Night!

Last shot for this story! hope you guys like it!

**disclaimer: don't own beelzebub... lalalalalala!(singing!P)**

* * *

**Oga's Harem Night!**

After their heart stopping kissing scene at the secret place, Oga and Hilda headed home together. As they reached the Oga household, the two make their way to the living room where everyone is waiting for them. As they walked inside, heads turned their way.

"You're home—" Misaki looked at the two with complete disbelief in her eyes. She smirked like a dog, the rest had their eyes wide opened, while Aoi was on the verge of fainting. The two couple wondered. They looked at each other, and then… they've just realized that they are still holding each other's hand. The two immediately let go of each other, and then they blushed.

"Huh… I guess I know where the both of you went," Misaki played with them when she saw Hilda's hair a little unruly.

"Idiot! What dirty mind you have!" Oga tried to match her sister, but he's no match for her. She won.

"Come on, it's only natural for a couple to do 'it'," Kanzaki added.

"Oi, don't tell that you use the money just for 'that'," Himekawa asked, just to make sure.

"It's not like that!" Oga yelled to shut them all. "Hilda, say something!"

"Um… well… it's just a ki—"

"NO!" Oga hurriedly covered her mouth before she spill the beans.

"Now we all know the answer, guhehehehe…" Yuka laughed her ass off.

"Hai hai, that's enough, we all know that they already done it before," Misaki continued.

"No good… I'm done for…" Oga murmured.

"Now then, let's all play a game!" Misaki caught their attentions. She raised a bottle and everyone looked at it. "It's spin the bottle, easy, right?"

"What the hell are you saying sis? That's child's pla—" before Oga could finish his words, Misaki punched him. He laid unconsciously on the floor.

'Oga's sister doesn't hold back, does she?' Kanzaki and Himekawa thought.

"Before that, let's toast for Tatsumi's birthday!" Everyone raised their glasses high in the air and toast it.

"CHEERS!" and they drank it and burped in satisfaction.

"Now then, let's start!" Misaki spin the bottle and then everyone followed its direction… and it stopped at Kanzaki.

"Ah! It stopped on me!" Kanzaki yelled out of shock.

"Calm down, it's not done yet. The one who will end up like Kanzaki will do my dare together, got it?" Misaki explained.

"OH! That's thrilling!" Yuka was all hyped up.

"What the hell… Oga mumbled.

As the bottle spins, Hilda drank another glass of her drink.

The bottle stopped spinning. It stopped at Yuka.

"OH! It's me Knazaki-senpai! Me!"

"Don't get over excited, Paako," Kanzaki tried to calm her down, as Yuka was about to lose herself in over excitement.

"Huh… now you two, hold each other's hand for three turns…" Misaki had a huge smile in her face. She was enjoying torturing this little children.

"WHAT?! NO WAY IN HELL!" Kanzaki complained.

"Come on Kanzaki-senpai, it's not that hard!" Yuka tried to convince him.

"No! that's what I tell—" Kanzaki halted when she noticed that Misaki is looking at him in a devilish way, like she was saying if you do not do it, you're going to be done in.

"Do or die, Kanzaki-kun...?" Misaki asked him. Kanzaki gulped.

"Tch." And she grabbed Yuka's hand and held it. Yuka was a bit shocked. She looked at him and saw that he was blushing. Yuka smiled.

"Yahoo! One down!" Misaki celebrated her domination. "Okay the next one!" and she spin the bottle again.

"Next one my butt! No more!" Oga stopped the bottle from spinning. Misaki gazed at him with an evil look.

"What did you say Tatsumi?" she stood up and reached for him, and then she started breaking his bones.

"OW! MERCY!" Oga asked for mercy so that they could continue the game. Aoi spin the bottle. Fate or just plain unlucky, it stopped at Oga.

"WHAT!?"

"Tatsumi's turn now!" Misaki was overjoyed. She hurriedly spin the bottle while managing to stop Oga's rage. The bottle spins so fast… slower… then it stopped. Everyone's eyes widened.

"OH! It's Aoi nee-san!" everyone was hyped up. They were cheering for Aoi, while Lamia and Chiaki played to their heart's content, Dragon Quest 6. They believe that that game is not for kids.

"Now then, Aoi-chan… hug Tatsumi!" Misaki ordered.

"What?!"

Without a second thought and hesitancy, Aoi stood up from her place and she moved towards Oga, her head is bowed. She was just standing there.

"Oi Kunieda, are you sure about this?" Oga asked reluctantly. He knew that Hilda is watching.

"Kunieda?" Oga checked her out… to find out the she's already drunk! Aoi suddenly hugged him that made them fell on to the floor. Aoi was now on top of her. Everyone woo them out.

"Say Oga, what did you and Hilda- san did? Tell me!" she's becoming authoritative.

"It's nothing! Now don't go acting like that—" Oga wanted to say more when Aoi stooped her and pressed her finger in his mouth. "I don't want to hear it!"

"You said to tell you, now you don't want to hear it—" Oga paused. He saw in his peripheral vision that Hilda is becoming more and more dangerous… black aura emitting from her. He also saw the bottle… pointed at him again.

"What! This is intentionally! Let me out of this!" Oga complained.

"No! Why is Oga the only lucky person here?! How about me!" Furuichi asked everyone, but no one even paid attention to him. He was left dumbfounded.

"About that Takayuki- dono, I can give you a harem anytime you need it…"

Furuichi started to shiver and tremble. Just hearing that voice sends chills to his spines, he already knew what kind of fate awaits him. And from behind, two big muscled arms hugged him tight, to the point that he can't breathe anymore.

"Alaindelon! Let go off me!" his last cry.

"Um… I'm back—" Nene stood frozen in what she is seeing. Aoi on top of Oga. Furuichi being hugged by a crazy old dude. Lamia and Chiaki play like they didn't care at all. Misaki laughing heartily. Himekawa drinking his wine. And on the window is some crazy pizza delivery boy, Tojo.

"Tojo! What are you doing here!?" Oga was like 'where the hell did he came from' face.

"Well… some family called for a pizza… and I was here… and the hell, what are you doing Oga?" Tojo asked with a disgusted face.

"You're wrong! It's not my intention—"

"Wow! This is what we are waiting for!" Misaki yelled out of nothing. Oga looked at them, he was dumbfounded from the moment he saw that… the bottle is pointing at Hilda.

"Holy shit…" Oga mumbled.

"Saa, Hilda- chan, I want you to kiss Tatsumi…" Misaki smirked.

"Got it…" Hilda crawled up to him, shoving Aoi off. Now she is on top of Oga. Oga shivered, as Hilda moved her face closer to his. It was centimeters away only and she was about to kiss him. And then…

*Chup*

Oga's eyes widened, it send chills to his spines. It was not like before, it's because everyone saw them. Yes everyone. Her sister, Lamia and Chiaki who paused in playing, Himekawa who spit his wine out, Alaindelon and Furuichi who is flirting with each other, Kanzaki and Yuka who still held each other's hand, and Tojo who is still on the window, even though he's freezing outside. Most of all, Aoi who looked at him angrily.

"Oga… how dare you!?" Aoi lost it and she shoved Hilda off. But Hilda managed to 'steal' Oga as she was still holding him. Aoi pulled her wooden sword out, and she pointed it on Hilda.

"Huh… are you asking for a beating out of yourself?" Hilda asked like she's asking for some fight.

"What? Do you think you're strong enough, you drunken bitch?"

"Look who's talking you fucking whore…" Hilda replied back.

"OH! A chick fight! Tatsumi you're a popular one!" Misaki supported the battle happening in front of her eyes.

"Dabuh!" even Baby Beel was excited about it.

"Shut up, Baby Beel! And you!" he pointed at his sister," what did you gave them?!"

"Alcohol, of course, to be specific… vodka! Ahahahahaha!" and she laughed it off.

"Why the hell would you give these girls something like that! And you two!" he moved in between and tried to stop the chicks, who are about to throw on each other. "Stop this nonsense already!"

"What are you doing, Tatsumi, move! I'll beat the shit out of this fucking girl!" Hilda was on the rage.

"That would be my line! Why are you trying so hard to steal Oga?" Aoi asked like she ws some kind of a girlfriend of his.

"Stop already!" he spanned his arms wide open to part the two. But something ain't right. He thought that it's kinda soft, kinda bouncy and… HOLY SHIT!

"Oga! Don't touch Aoi nee-san!" Nene ran towards them while yelling at the top of her lungs. She was running recklessly, she tripped by the wire of the Playstation. "Ahhhhhhh!" Lamia and Chiaki shouted in disappointment, their game was unsaved. As for Nene…

"That hurts…" she opened her eyes, finding out that she was lying on Oga on the floor.

"AH! T-t-t-t-t-t-that was unintentionally! I s-s-s-swear!" Nene defended herself, and she immediately stood up. While Hilda and Aoi… are crying like whining babies.

"Why Oga? Why would you choose Nene? Tell me!" and he grabbed Oga by the hand.

"Oi! Kunieda!"

"Tatsumi! I'm your wife! Why are you flirting with these bitches?!" she grabbed Oga on the neck and pressed him down in her chest. For Oga, it feels like some kind of pillow.

"Hilda! Stop this!" he was saying… but she was blushing actually.

"Damn it! Oga! Give us some harem too!" his upperclassmen complained about Oga only having the harem for himself.

"Do you think it's funny?! Hell no!"

"Oga! Stay with me!" Aoi ordered.

"Tatsumi! Kiss me!" Hilda followed.

"Stop it!

Misaki was laughing heartily together with Baby Beel. Himekawa and Kanzaki are gritting their teeth at him, being unfair and the likes. Lamia and Chiaki are still sulking in the corner.

"That was unfair…" Lamia muttered.

"Yeah…" Chiaki agreed.

"Say, Oga!" Aoi swayed him back and forth.

"Tell me!" Hilda did the same. While the other are still making a laugh out of what's happening right now. While on the other hand, Tojo was still outside, watching Oga's harem night. And he was enjoying this!

"Looks like even the Ishiyama's strongest has its weakness too, women." He muttered to himself. He was though freezing outside.

"Damn that bastard! Oga was enjoying this!" Kanzaki squeezed his fist in annoyance.

"That hurts, Kanzaki- senpai!" Yuka complained, because Kanzaki is still holding her hands.

"What the—" Kanzaki looked at her, and noticed that until that time, he wasn't letting go of Yuka's hand.

"Why! Oga! Why do you need to get a harem!" Furuichi asked his delinquent friend, as if Oga was enjoying that.

"What? It's kinda hot in here…" Hilda noticed. She started removing her long gloves and she threw it somewhere around the room.

"Wohoo! This is it!" Misaki waited for this to happen, and now her plans are working.

"Oi! What are you doing! Wear that!" Oga commanded.

"Now that you mention it…" Aoi followed and she removed her jacket and she threw it, too. It landed on Furuichi.

"OW! KUNIEDA-SENPAI'S JACKET! HER WARMTH! HER SMELL!" and he sniffed it like a dog.

"Takayuki- dono! Smell me too!" Alaindelon grabbed him and he stuck Fururichi in his underarm.

"Iyahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Still hot here…" Hilda put her hair down. She waved it like some model for shampoo. Oga paused and thought that that was kind of hot. He blushed.

"Still hot…" Aoi stripped her sweat shirt. Luckily it wasn't her last top clothing.

"OI! Why the are you two stripping in front of me!"

When the boys heard the word 'stripping' they became all hyped up. Even Tojo who is outside jumped in excitement.

"Where! Where are the strippers?!" Kanzaki wandered around.

"Yeah!" Himekawa barged in.

"And you are all enjoying this?!"

"Aoi nee-san! Control yourself!" Nene tried to stop her, but she was unstoppable.

After some time, the green-haired baby has fallen asleep in the sofa.

The two continued stripping despite the fact that between them was Oga. Oga on the other hand, was on the verge of exploding, he knew he was oblivious, but when it comes to this kind of moments, he was being carried away, after all he is a man.

'No! Control yourself!'

Every guy in the room was hyper. Furuichi who is under Alaindelon, tried to struggle just to see the whole scene, with stripping girls in front of him.

"WOW!" Misaki was still enjoying watching his brother caught in a harem. She wasn't doing anything because she was drunk too. She can't think straight.

"Lamia! You can't see this!" Chiaki covered Lamia's eyes, cause it's not suitable for very young audiences. Parental guidance is advised!

When the two girls reached the last clothes to be removed, Oga can't take it anymore. He reached his boiling point. He was on the verge of exploding.

"STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT !" Oga lost himself and everyone stopped and gazed at him. It was like they were all back to their senses. Unfortunately for one… Beel has woken up… he started trembling and he was ready to cry.

"Ai... DAH!" He cried from waking up from a good sleep. Everyone was electrocuted. They were all unconscious after the shock they've received.

* * *

Morning broke. Birds are already chirping outside. Sunshine shone through the transparent window and blinding Oga. He opened his eyes… just to find out that he was sleeping in between of the two half naked girls.

'What the hell? This harem is too much!'

* * *

**Banzai! done! first story to be done! so happy! so happy!**

**two chapter story done!**

**well, well, well, two ongoing series are still on the making!  
**

**more from me! more of my craziness!**

**HAppy birthday Oga Tatsumi! choose your date! ( a special privilege!)**

**(Go to deviantart, search for mahousekai13 and then view Choose your date: Beelzebub Couples)**

**art by me! color by me! concept by me! yeah rock on!**

**hope you guys like this story!**

**by to this story!**


End file.
